


Bubble Baths

by kiierenwaalker



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fic for Finn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiierenwaalker/pseuds/kiierenwaalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spanish translation:<br/>Principe Azul - Prince Charming</p></blockquote>





	Bubble Baths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noicle/gifts).



Carlos grinned as he heard the magical laughter coming from his boyfriend in the other room. He was busy in the bath, filling it and working with a bubble bath solution that Carlos created, as for some reason, Cecil had never heard of bubble baths.

It was amusing to hear the excited chirps Cecil was making, so Carlos stood, putting his textbook away, and moved down the hall to the open bathroom door. Carlos smiled and began chuckling when he saw the man in the bathtub, covered in bubbles.

“Carlos! It’s so … neat!” the radio announcer blew bubbles out of his hands

“Yes, I know Cecil.” He laughed

“You wanna hop in too?” Cecil hinted

Carlos chuckled as he took his casual lab coat off,  “Yeah, okay.”

Cecil smiled and slid under the uppermost level of bubbles as Carlos hopped into their massive bathtub. 

“I don’t even know where you are, this bath is huge.” Carlos chuckled “And even then, there are a lot of bubbles.”

Cecil moved one of his appendages under the water, causing water to splash, bubbles to go into the air.

“You better not wet my towel” Carlos grinned, sinking into the tub.

“We can share a towel.” Cecil giggled.

“You have more appendages than me, that’s going to get to towel soaked.” Carlos moved, leaning against Cecil

“You love my tentacles though.” Cecil laughed

“Yeah, I do.” Carlos turned his head pressed his lips against Cecil’s forehead. “Here, let me show you something.”

Carlos picked up a large amount of bubbles from in front of him, and pressed them against his face. His scruffy chin was then covered in a new bubble beard.

“That’s so cool!” Cecil grinned.

Carlos laughed, grabbed more bubbles and placed them over Cecil’s head.

“Principe Azul” Carlos cooed.

“I don’t even understand Spanish, but I’m going to assume it was a compliment.” Cecil laughed.

“It always is, especially when it’s about you.” Carlos smiled warmly.

“Awwwwww.” Cecil squirmed about, his face slowly turning lavender.

“Hey Ceec, guess what.” Carlos poked Cecils shoulder

“What?”

“I love you.” He grinned

“I love you too.” Came the response from the radio host

They were quiet for a long time, simply enjoying the peaceful moment they were finally having together after a long week of work.

Carlos sighed, the warm air of his breath mixing in with the warm air of the room. Cecil smiled warmly as he leaned back, dipping his hair under the water. As he sat back up, he saw Carlos smiling directly at him.

“What?” wondered Cecil

“Nothing,” Carlos chuckled as he shook his head, water flying everywhere.

“No, what? You were going to say something.”

“I was gonna say something along the lines of ‘you’re the most beautiful specimen I have ever had the chance of studying’. But then I realised I’ve never studied you.” Carlos laughed

“Oh,” Cecil flushed his average purple colour, but looked up at Carlos again before speaking “Well, I wouldn’t uphold any complaints against any studying, depending on what studying entails.”

Carlos smirked, moving his hands under the water to rub them against Cecils thighs, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy this kind of studying, y’know, for science.”

“For science”

\---

Let's just say they shared a bubble bath at least twice a week from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translation:  
> Principe Azul - Prince Charming


End file.
